Silver and Streaks
by DarkJadedRose
Summary: Rietro; Pietro's heart is stolen by someone whom he would have never guessed, will their new love work out? (my first fan fic, all reviews welcomed, where did i go wrong?)


Prologue  
  
He stared at her from across the street of the school. He licked his suddenly dry lips in anticipation...of what, he didn't know. He suspected she had a crush on the red eyed freak, but he'd soon put an end to that. That x-geek wouldn't give her the time of day as long as Jean was around. He had battled his emotions for quite some time, trying to find a reason to get out of it, but he couldn't find one that truly affected his mind frame.   
  
He could get any girl he wanted. He almost convinced himself he wouldn't be able to stand the no touch rule, 'specially with his quick hands, but as soon as he thought that his mind shifted to ways of getting around it, such as the silk scarf he bought the other day. He had devised a way of getting to her; of making her see that she could never live without him.   
  
He'd have to be careful; Daddy wouldn't like him dating the enemy. But he was willing to risk his neck for just a chance to make her see, that Quicksilver was the only way to go.  
  
Part 1  
  
Rogue angrily walked out of the school. Her stubborn nose red as she tried to hold back the tears that threatened to spill down her cheeks. As she walked she saw Scott's car parked in front of the school, she immediately turned around and went the opposite way. She didn't want to see him; she didn't want to see any of them actually. She was too angry and too hurt.  
  
She had kept her feelings for Scott under wraps, sometimes it seemed he liked her too and other times she just didn't know. She wiped her hand across her eyes, smearing her eye make up and muttered an inappropriate word when she noticed the smudges on the back of her hand. She just kept on walking until she got as far from the school as possible. She fell heavily on the floor and wrapped her arms around her knees, not caring that she had on a short skirt.  
  
Rogue felt safe enough to let the tears flow. She sobbed heavily remembering the events of the afternoon. When she was done she fiercely opened her book bag and pulled out a leather bound journal, and her favorite black felt tip pen, the pen Scott had bought her out of the "kindness of his heart".  
  
I truly thought he liked me. He was always touching me, whether  
my arm or even my face if he was wearing gloves. This afternoon  
when he smiled at me my heart fluttered, I thought he was going  
to tell me he liked me too. I couldn't believe that I said it  
to him. It was as if some silent voices were urging me on. So  
I confessed. He smiled at me and put his hand on my face. I  
felt his breath for the briefest moment on my lips and that's  
when I heard HER voice.  
  
"Scott! What the hell are you doing?" Her voice was venomous.  
I almost felt the hatred emanating from her. Scott quickly  
backed off. His face paled. "Jean," he said, "what's wrong?"  
Trying to play it off.  
  
"I heard what she said! What were you doing so close to her  
face?!" He stared at me, I'm sure that if I coulda looked into  
his eyes at that moment, I woulda known where he was going but I  
didn't. I quietly waited for him to tell her he cared about me,  
that he was going to be with me. I was wrong, so wrong.  
  
He swallowed deeply and said "what do you think Jean?" Her lips  
slowly eased into a smile. A smile of victory. It took me a  
few moments to understand, I couldn't comprehend why she was  
smiling. But then it hit me. I turned to Scott and it all  
seemed like slow motion. The words that came out of his mouth  
burned me like nothing ever could. "I'm sorry Rogue, but.you  
know there is only one girl for me."  
  
I shrugged my shoulders and smirked, my heart was twisting into  
complex positions, but outside I just chuckled and said "your  
loss, sugar".  
  
I walked away and it took all my strength not to run, to run as  
far away as possible. I went through the day not thinking, for  
the first time deeply involved in class, just to keep my mind  
busy. But now with nothing to do, I can only sit here, think  
and cry.  
  
The last word smudged when she wiped a tear from it. She felt better having written it down in her journal. She sighed and got up, she didn't want to have to go to the institute but she had no choice. Where else could she stay? She thought of the brotherhood, her friends. She had always cared about them even though she didn't let it on to the others, to the x men. She considered going to them. But regardless of what happened the Professor didn't deserve it. He did care about her though she questioned it at times. She began to walk to the institute slowly. When she got to the front of the mansion, she chickened out wanting to turn the other way and run, but pride moved her legs forward, with a smile plastered on her pale face, she waved at the small group inside Bobby and another guy's room and walked into the room she shared with Kitty. She took a long shower and fell onto her twin sized bed. Thankfully, sleep came quickly.  
  
Part 2  
  
A knock on her door woke her up, Rogue looked over to Kitty who was asleep and allowed her eyes to adjust to the dark. She thought she was dreaming up things but when she heard the soft tapping at the door again she figured she was awake. She turned to her digital clock.  
  
"2 o'clock in the morning! This girl needs her beauty sleep," she mumbled, her accent thicker than usual. She slid out of bed and dragged her feet across the floor to the door, opening it she stared for a few minutes at a bare masculine chest, her eyes slowly looked up. Green eyes meeting red shades. "What are you doing here?" Her voice was a harsh whisper.  
  
"I need to talk to you Rogue.about what happened today." She could feel his gaze roaming up and down her body. She only slept uncovered in the evening, knowing no one would disturb them in the middle of the night. She slightly blushed that he had caught her in the one lingerie piece she owned, a purple baby doll.  
  
She breathed in deeply and said "Scott there is nothin' for us ta say, if ya wanna live your life accordin' ta her rules, than do what ya want, but ah'm not goin' to listen to whatever bull ya have ta say." She began to close the door when she felt a hand tighten at her wrist. She struggled to pull back but looked down seeing the soft leather gloves and she relaxed slightly. "Go away Scott."  
  
He didn't listen, he just pulled her along with him, up the back stairs of the mansion leading to the roof. He closed the door behind them and turned to her. Rogue considered jumping off the roof but refrained herself. She stared at his mouth because she was too nervous to attempt to look into his eyes and saw that it had drawn into a thin line.  
  
"Rogue, I just want you to know that I do care about you." His voice was so soft she wasn't sure if she had heard right. He chuckled at the look of surprise on her face. "I do," he began to lean closer. Rogue took a step back. He reached out and touched the side of her face, his gloved thumb running across her lips. "You look beautiful when you're not hiding underneath all that make up." He leaned in and kissed her lips softly, but quick enough so her powers didn't have time to kick in. Her eyes stayed closed, her mouth slightly parted. She didn't say anything afraid that it was all a dream, she half expected to hear the professor's voice in her head waking her up for the danger room. When she heard his voice again, she smiled but kept her eyes closed. "We can meet up here at night while everyone is asleep and when Jean goes away during winter recess we can-"her eyes had opened as soon as he implied that they sneak around, she couldn't here the rest of his words because her heart was beating loudly in her ears. She yanked her face away from his hand and her voice was poison when she reacted upon his shocked "hey".  
  
"Ya want us to sneak around? Who the hell do ya think ah am? You can take your little idea and shove it as far as it'll go, Ahm not goin' to degrade mahself for you." She went around him and pulled open the door. Running down the stairs and to her room, she shut the door behind her and leaned against it, her chest heaving. She slid down to the floor and sobbed. When she felt a hand on her shoulder she jumped slightly.  
  
"It's, like, just me Rogue. Are you, like, okay?" Big blue eyes bore into hers. Rogue wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled, her lips quivering.  
  
"Yeah, ahm fine Kitty, just had a bad dream." Kitty frowned but didn't question her friend. It was almost time to get up so she remained awake, staring at Rogue as she struggled to get up.  
  
"Tell the professor, ahm not feeling well, okay?" Kitty's frown deepened.  
  
"Yeah, okay, I'll tell him." Rogue lied down on her bed and wrapped the quilt around her, letting her tears silently flow down her cheeks.  
  
Part 3  
  
She walked down the stairs, staring down at the floor, careful not to look apprehensive. Her darkly rimmed eyes were red from crying most of the morning and she didn't feel like going to school. But she preferred to have her mind at least half busy than to stay all day in the mansion thinking about last night.  
  
She grabbed an apple from the fruit basket in the middle of the table and stared at the deep redness of it. She rubbed it on her sleeve and bit into it, tasting its sweetness and licked her purple lips. She walked to school arriving five minutes late and entered the class. Her seat in the back was vacant, she vaguely heard the teacher comment on her tardiness and she just sat down quietly.  
  
"Rogue, tardiness is not encouraged in my class, you have detention."  
  
"Yes M'am." She just stared at the back of a students head for the rest of the class and went through her morning classes like a ghost.  
  
She walked into the cafeteria and saw her team mates on one side of the cafeteria. Jean looked up; Scott's arm was wrapped around her and she gave Rogue a winning smile. Rogue's blood began to boil but her lips started to twitch. She sent Jean a telepathic message, Ask your boyfriend where he was at 2 am last night, sugah, you'll be surprised at what he be doin' when you're not around to pull his leash.  
  
She then walked out the cafeteria intent on finding some quiet time in the gym which was empty most of the time at this period. She snuck into the gym and sat down on the hard, wood floor, staring at the scuffs, various sneakers had made. She opened her back pack and took out her journal, she then felt a gust of wind by her face and looked up, seeing nothing. She looked back down and opened it up intent on writing about last night, when she felt another breeze. Realization hit her and she jutted her lower lip out and frowned, "Pietro."  
  
"At-your-service." The silver haired teen wiggled his dark eyebrows up and down and flashed her a sexy white smile. Most girls would have fainted if the great Pietro Maximoff would have given them the time of day, but Rogue just ran her fingers through her hair and sighed heavily.  
  
"whadya want speedy?" Pietro pouted, swiftly sitting himself next to her.  
  
"I-just-wanted-to-know-how-you-were."  
  
"Ahm doing great, Ah was farin' better before ya came ah must admit though." Pietro just smiled.  
  
"You-know-you-can't-live-without-me. Hey-what's-wrong?" His face immediately changed to concern. Rogue began pulling on her gloves, a nervous habit she had acquired since the manifestation of her mutation. She should have known Pietro would notice her demise. He knew her better than anyone else. While she lived with the brotherhood he would constantly listen to her dilemma's but that all changed when she decided to go with the x men. They rarely spoke to each other now and the journal took his place, since she didn't really trust anyone, aside from Kitty and that was only because Kitty loved Lance and therefore was as close to loyalty as possible.  
  
"Nothin' speedy, hey ah I gotta go ta class. See ya later." She got up getting ready to leave when her journal fell off her lap and landed on the floor. It ended up open to the page were she had written what had happened to her the day before. She bent down to pick it up when with supernatural speed; Pietro grabbed the journal and read the passages. He looked up at her and saw the tears fill her eyes. Without a second thought he got up and hugged her, she sobbed heavily. Ashamed of her tears she tried to pull away but he merely held her tighter until she was done, his shirt was soaked through and a splotch of lipstick had transferred from her lips to his top. "Sorry," she whispered.  
  
Pietro ran his thumb under her eyes, cleaning up the smudged make up. He put his arm under her knees, and ran as fast as his feet could fly.  
  
"My book bag!" She yelled into his ear.  
  
"You'll get it tomorrow." His face was determined. Rogue looked at him and saw his full lips drawn now into a determined line. Than she remembered something and opened her mouth to holler at him, but he cut her short. "It's in my hand." She turned slightly and saw her journal safely being held within his grasp. She just sighed and relaxed feeling free and wishing that the comfort would last forever.  
  
Part 4  
  
Pietro was furious. His jaw was clenched and his blue eyes were as cold as ice. What he read in her journal had hurt him not because he wanted her and Scott to be together but because he knew it had pained and humiliated her.  
  
He wasn't the kind of guy who was too respectful towards woman. He charmed the pants off them, literally but he had cared about Rogue since he had first met her and had thrived to give her the respect that she deserved. All of the guys in the brotherhood loved her. They had taken extra care to make her feel at home after their wariness warred off. They gave her the best room in the house (kicking Pietro out in the process) and had done everything in their power to earn her trust.  
  
Rogue and Pietro were as tight as two people could be. They were completely different people but they had a bond of trust that not even their differences could break. They used to spend nights sitting on Lance's jeep and just staring into the sky talking about their dreams. Rogue had sworn that she would one day buy them a house with a white washed picket fence and Pietro decided that he would buy them a dog named Sparky, which caused Rogue to laugh until she saw his serious expression.  
  
When he reached the front of the brotherhood house he eased her onto her feet and went into the house Rogue behind him.  
  
She felt uneasy at that point. Usually Pietro would be laughing his head off or teasing her about something but he was deadly quiet and his movement wasn't as quick paced as usual. She quietly sat down on their lumpy brown sofa and turned on the television with a comfort rarely demonstrated at the mansion. Pietro tossed her a Pepsi and sat down next to her, his arm around her shoulder. She leaned into him comfortably and relaxed. But neither one of them were paying attention to the talk show. They were amicably silent and just festered in their own inner tyrant. Rogue on her sad circumstances and Pietro on how he would get back at the red eyed freak who dared to approach Rogue with such an offer.  
  
Lance, Fred and Toad walked (or hopped) in laughing loudly a while later since school had let out, Lance describing his latest prank towards the x geeks. Pietro ran over to them and told them to be quiet. He then pointed to the couch which a sleeping Rogue abided. Lance motioned for the guys to follow him outside and then he turned towards Pietro.  
  
"What's Rogue doing here?" His face was scrunched up in confusion; she hadn't tried to be in contact with them since she moved out.  
  
"Is she coming back, is she? Is she?!" Toad hopped excitedly, he had missed her and wanted her to come back home.  
  
"I don't know whether she's planning to come back," Pietro's voice was low and slow to they could understand better, "those freaks embarrassed her."  
  
"What freaks?!" Fred said loudly, frowning, "I'll squash 'em."  
  
"The-x-geeks-you-dummy, but-I-have-an-idea." Pietro's voice picked up pace as a plan formed in his mind. He smiled gleefully; Lance's lips started twitching into a smile knowing that when Pietro got excited about something it had to be good. "Lance-what-do-you-think-about-taking-Kitty-out-on- Saturday-night?"  
  
Lance frowned, "I would love to but I'm broke dude."  
  
"Leaveittome," his voice picking up speed as his thoughts began to progress. "we'regonnahaveourselvesadoubledate."  
  
"Oh, oh,oh can we come?" Toad was hopping around excitedly as Fred nodded his head, agreeing with Toad.  
  
"Umno! Youseeweactuallywanttheplantowork." Pietro walked away and whistled as he entered the house. He tapped Rogue on the shoulder offering her a ride home. Her smile was tired and sheepish when she said "sure." Pietro smiled happily.  
  
He let her freshen up in the bathroom where she came out make up free since it had stopped looking "Goth" and started looking "rough" because of all her tears. Her skin was a light peachy color and her face looked clean and innocent, giving her a naïve allure. Pietro was breath taken. He just smiled at her as she wrapped her arms around his neck and sped her home. He took advantage of going straight to the front door where an angered Kurt awaited Rogue. He set her on her feet and kissed her swiftly on the lips and than he was off without a trace. Rogue placed her glove finger tips on her lips and smiled. She then walked into the mansion not saying a word, her shoulder brushed Kurt's shirt but she made no acknowledgment as she climbed the stairs. She entered her room with her fingertips still on her lips and fell back on the bed. Her right hand fell on her pillow and her right arm held the journal safely. She rolled over on her stomach and wrote the events of her day wistfully.  
  
Pietro kissed me for less than a second, but it felt like  
forever. I felt as if my heart was going to pop out my body.  
It was so overwhelming. When Scott kissed me last night it felt  
good to touch another person, but when Pietro did it, it felt  
good to have he, HIMSELF kiss me. Is this love?  
  
Rogue sighed and promptly fell into a deep sleep, the day exhausting her. She didn't notice when a petite girl came into the room, and peeked at the open journal, like oh my God, Pietro and Rogue! Kitty was more surprised than anything than she began getting angry when she realized why Rogue was crying last night, but than she smiled. She was happy that she wasn't the only one who was in love with the enemy. She had called Lance from the phone booth around the corner of the school, so as not to be overheard and he had invited her to go with him and Pietro to the movies on Saturday. For some reason she figured it was a set up and was glad for it. Rogue needed someone who truly cared about her, aside from herself (as in Kitty) of course. She decided to ask her to join them if Pietro didn't invite her first.  
  
When she woke up, Rogue ran downstairs to the kitchen; she was starving, having not eaten anything except for an apple in the morning. She was taking a frozen TV dinner in the fridge when Kurt poofed next to her his yellow eyes narrow and his blue lips in a straight line. Rogue blinked a couple of times having never been the motive of his anger before. "Vhat vere you tinking?" Rogue gulped and licked her dry lips.  
  
"UM, Whadya mean Kurt?" Innocence, play the innocent, she said to herself.  
  
"You know vhat I mean, don't try to play it off! Vhy did you let him bring you home?!" Rogue was beginning to get irritated with Kurt's big brother act.  
  
"Look, ya don't need ta know, so leave mah be, ah can go out with whomeva I want." She popped the dinner into the microwave and prayed he'd go away. She didn't want to hurt his feelings, but his over protectiveness was rubbing off on her the wrong way.  
  
"Look, Rogue," Kurt gave her a look of concern, "I just vant you to be careful, you are my sister." He gave her a heartfelt hug, which Rogue, who rarely hugged back, returned. He kissed her quickly on the cheek and went to search for Tabby; he had a prank he wanted to include her in.  
  
Rogue's eyes filled with tears. She was turning out to be a real cry baby lately. She couldn't help but wish she could have a nice little house where she could have a real family. But every time she started her little dream something came and burst her bubble. She sighed and grabbed her food and a fork from a drawer. She decided to eat in her room, in peace and quiet.  
  
Part 5  
  
Peace and quiet were far from her reach. As soon as she took the last bite of meat loaf, she heard a voice say {Rogue I need to speak with you}. She gulped down that bite and felt a huge lump in her throat when it didn't go down. She figured the professor either found out about her missing her afternoon classes or about who took her home. Either way she was busted.  
  
She began to knock on the professor's office door when she heard a {come in Rogue}. She opened the door to find Xavier sitting behind his desk, Jean smirking in the sidelines, Scott with his arms crossed next to Jean, and Logan looking madder than hell.  
  
"Sit Down, Rogue." He seemed to be saying her name a lot right now; she pulled down her mental shield and prepared to answer the questions he was most definitely going to ask. "Why weren't you in class today?"  
  
Damn! "Well, Ah wasn't feelin' very well this mornin' as ahm sure ya were told, but ah decided ta go ta school so as not ta miss any classes. But by the tame lunch came 'round, ah was feelin' queezy so ah decided to leave the school and come home."  
  
"Okay that answers that question, now why did Scott see Pietro outside on the mansion today?"  
  
Double damn! "Well, Ah ended up faintin' on mah way home and he picked me up and brought me over here."  
  
"That's a lie Professor!" Jean shouted. She saw the professor believed Rogue, that girl must be slick if she can get around him, but I won't let that happen.  
  
"Now Jean, were you around when this happened?" Jean swallowed knowing she had jumped too far, too fast.  
  
"No Professor." Her head down, pretending to be contrite.  
  
"Than you really can't say", he turned back to Rogue, "you are excused from your afternoon training sessions, just make sure you call us if you need anything. I would've sent someone to pick you up today." Rogue smiled at the Professor and nodded, she left the office and made sure she didn't start skipping with glee at being let off.  
  
"Hey kid", Logan growled behind her. She turned to him. "Make sure you be careful, if I'm right you got an enemy in there."  
  
Rogue just stared at his retreating back, she never would have taken Logan to be so, so intuitive, but she smiled once again at his concern, perhaps she had friends here after all.  
  
Part 6  
  
Pietro had invited Rogue to go along with them on Saturday, she and Kitty had told the Professor that they were going to go to the movies and everything was going according to plan but than people started to question them, constantly. Rogue figured it was Jeans influence but when things started getting hectic, her brother came to the rescue. Kurt poofed in front of his sister and told them off.  
  
"Look, I am going to take mein sister and friend to za movies, iz that understood, leave them alone, it iz none of your business." He turned winked at her and told them to be ready in an hour. Kitty kissed Kurt on the cheek and grabbed Rogue's hand; they ran to their bed room to change, for the first time making a record for girls everywhere by being ready in less than twenty minutes.  
  
In the bus, on their way to the mall, Rogue took the opportunity to ask Kurt why he covered for them. Kitty was happily listening to a mixed tape Lance had made for her of all his favorite songs, she had no idea who 3 Doors Down was but she figured they had to be cool if he liked it. Kurt's reply made her heart swell.  
  
"You are my sister, I don't know him very well, but I trust in your judgment. And I know you will be careful, ja?" He looked at her expectedly; she grabbed his furry hand in her gloved one.  
  
"Ja, mein bruder." He smiled at her thick accent and they rode to the mall in silence still holding hands. Kitty noticed and smiled, happy that they were being the siblings they were.  
  
Pietro saw the three of them come out of the bus and sighed loudly. He didn't want to get into a fight with her brother, so he just stayed quiet as they approached him and Lance. Kurt stood in front of Pietro and stared him squarely in the eyes.  
  
"You take care of mein sister, or-"he made a death sign to him by dragging his pointer finger across his throat, "ich tote Sie." Pietro looked at him confused, "I'll pick you girls up at eight, and no later, ja?" When they both nodded he walked swiftly away planning to entertain himself in the arcade for a few hours.  
  
"Wow, Like, I didn't know Kurt was prone to violence." Rogue sighed, I didn't either, there are a lot of things I don't know. She made a mental note to thank her brother again for the cover and to spend more time with him.  
  
Pietro put his arm around Rogue and asked her what the last three words Kurt said meant.  
  
Rogue smiled, "he said sugah, that he'll kill you." Pietro stared at Rogue's smile and told her that he was vastly relieved that he would never have to see those words go into action. Why, she had asked.  
  
Pietro smiled and kissed her lightly on her mouth, "Because I'm never going to let you go."  
  
Part 7  
  
The evening went by too quickly, even for Pietro. He hadn't wanted it to end. They had watched the movie, his arms wrapped around Rogue the whole time and he even got a little action thanks to his trusty scarf. When they parted in the lobby, Rogue's face saddened, he smiled at her and kissed her, until he felt the pull of her mutation than he stopped. Rogue smiled at him and they parted ways. Rogue saw his feelings for her were genuine.  
  
Kurt turned around and looked at Pietro, he once again made the death sign, Pietro gulped and Kurt smiled happily since his point came across. He had never seen Rogue so happy and at peace. He decided that he would help her see Pietro but he would keep an eye on them; to make sure things didn't get too dangerous. When they got home, Scott was sitting on the couch.  
  
"Rogue do you mind coming over here." Rogue bit her bottom lip; she walked into the living room and sat in the chair across from him. Kitty gave Scott a dirty look, which passed unnoticed and she walked away.  
  
"Yes, Scott?" She wanted to get it over with. Her eyes widened when he threw her journal on the table.  
  
"What the hell is going on with you and Pietro?"  
  
"None of your business!" Rogue's body shook with anger. One thing she hated was people going through her personal belongings and it would be worst now that Scott knew what was going on between her and Pietro.  
  
"It is my business when it's going to affect our team. This relationship needs to be cut off or I tell the professor."  
  
Rogue thought about that, hard. She didn't know what the professor would do if he found out she was with the enemy. She didn't want to hurt him and she didn't want to have to sneak around more than she already is. She needed a plan, and that meant time. She decided to take a risk. "Don't worry 'bout telling' him Scott, I will." She got up and began walking towards the professor's office. Her heart beating quickly.  
  
{Come in Rogue}, Rogue took a deep breath and walked through the door. The professor looked up from some sort of papers and smiled at her genuinely. "What's wrong?" He folded his hands.  
  
Well, it's now or never. "Professor, Ah've met someone, and he cares about me deeply. He isn't a bad guy or anythin' but he isn't on our side, in a sense, either."  
  
The professor stared at her thoughtfully. "Is this about Pietro?"  
  
Rogue's eyes widened, did he read my mind?  
  
"I have kept a watchful eye on you lately, Rogue. I noticed you were happier and more carefree. You have been participating in the danger room with more energy and you have also been participating with your team mates. I know Lance and Kitty are together also," the professor chuckled when Rogue drew in a quick breath. "I see that the relationship hasn't affected Kitty's mind during battle. She fights for what she believes in, even though at times it is against the man she loves. And I trust in your judgment. I am not going to forbid you of seeing Pietro, I just trust that when the time comes when you are in battle, you will follow your heart and make the right decision."  
  
Rogue got up and began to leave the office, but before she left she had an important question to ask. "Professor."  
  
"Yes?" Rogue bit her lower lip.  
  
"How did you know?" That earned another chuckle from the professor.  
  
"Let's just say a little bird with claws has been checking up on you." Rogue smiled and ran out of the office.  
  
Part 8  
  
When Logan felt someone throw themselves at him from behind, his claws automatically popped out, but when he felt the embrace they slowly eased back into his skin while his face changed into shock. He pulled the arms off and turned around and looked into the deep grateful eyes of a student he had grown to love. He had understood her need to protect herself and he opened himself up to her, feeding her until she was ready to open herself up in return.  
  
"Thank you", she whispered.  
  
"No problem," he brushed a strand of white hair with his finger and kissed her cheek. She smiled and decided to ask him a question that would probably make him extract his claws.  
  
"Can ah use your bike?" His eyebrows furrowed and his mouth twisted into a snarl.  
  
"No," he growled.  
  
"Please."  
  
"No."  
  
"Please!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"PLEASE!"  
  
"ALL RIGHT!" He growled loudly.  
  
Rogue smiled and grabbed his helmet. She was going to see the man of her dreams and tell him that she loved him.  
  
Epilogue  
  
Pietro sighed loudly staring out of the window, if he squinted hard enough he could see the tip of the mansion. He was wondering if she was thinking about him when he heard the roar of a motorcycle. He saw someone climb off the bike and when he saw auburn hair fall out of the helmet that was taken off; he ran outside and lifted her into his arms.  
  
"What-are-you-doing-here?" He said after he had kissed her deeply with his silk scarf, he kept it in the back of his pants for moments like this.  
  
"Ah came to tell you that the professor said that we could be together, no need to sneak around." He smiled broadly and spun her around. "But when we're fightin' each other ah can't go easy on ya."  
  
He spun her around again, "idon'tcare,theycankillmeiftheywant,I'mgonnabewiththegirlilove."  
  
They hugged each other for a long time, and that night once again they sat on Lance's jeep and shared their dreams, under the stars. And Rogue felt for the first time her dreams will come true. 


End file.
